prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacey Ervin Jr.
| image = Stacey Ervin Jr. - DlOic0mU8AAWGRi.jpg | names = Stacey Ervin Jr. | height = 5 ft 8 in (1.73 m) | weight = 180 lbs (82 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Taylor, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center | debut = September 21, 2018 | retired = }} Stacey Ervin Jr. (October 21, 1993) is an American professional wrestler and former amateur gymnnast previously signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) appearing on the NXT brand. Early life Ervin was born in 1993 in Taylor, Michigan as one of four children. He graduated from Taylor Truman High School in 2011 and went on to attend the University of Michigan majoring in Psychology. He began gymnastics at the suggestion of his mother, beginning in 2001 around the age of 8. His team won the 2013 NCAA Men's Gymnastics Championships. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment It was reported on May 15, 2018 Ervin received a tryout with WWE during February of the same year. He went on to sign a contract with the WWE and reported to its Performance Center. NXT (2018) Ervin had his first match during the September 21 house show, losing to Kassius Ohno. Seven days later during the September 28 house show, Ervin lost to 205 Live superstar Tony Nese. He returned for the October 4 house show, picking up his first victory, defeating fellow newcomer Luke Menzies. He defeated Menzies in a rematch held on the following night's house show. During the October 12 house show, Ervin defeated Kona Reeves. At the following night's house show, Ervin wrestled his first tag match, teaming with Babatunde Aiyegbusi in defeating Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi. A week later, Ervin returned for the October 19 house show, where he lost against Fabian Aichner. A week later during the October 27 house show, Ervin won a Halloween Costume No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT North American Championship. He later lost a title match to the reigning NXT North American Champion Ricochet. The following month, Ervin returned during the November 2 house show, where he teamed with Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) in a tag match defeating The Forgotten Sons (Jaxson Ryker, Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). The following week, Ervin wrestled during the November 8 house show, losing a match against former NXT North American Champion Adam Cole. He returned for the November 29 house show, competing a No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT Championship, eventually ending with newcomer Keith Lee becoming the next contender. Also during the show, Ervin teamed with recent recruits Matt Riddle & Punishment Martinez in a six-man tag match lost to The Forgotten Sons (Jaxson Ryker, Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). Personal life Ervin has two sisters named Danielle and Katrina and a brother named Drake. His brother played high school baseball and basketball, and Division 3 college football. Ervin's sister Katrina plays soccer and runs cross country. In wrestling *'Finisher' :*630 Senton bomb :*Standing corkscrew shooting starpress *'Signature moves' :*Standing Corkscrew moonsault *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1993 births Category:2018 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Former gymnasts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Michigan wrestlers Category:WWE NXT alumni